Who's The Boss?
by iheartmilo
Summary: Rory's Life Has Turned Into What She Never Thought It Would .... Can She Build It Back Up and Restablish It With The One She Thought was Gone For Good? ...... Literati Java Junkie
1. Familiar Faces and YAY! Its Danish Day!

SUMMARY: It had been a year since Jess last seen Rory and asked her to come away with him. Even though see said no, Jess never gave up on the thought that he and Rory could rekindle the relationship they had once had. Rory on the other hand, now has a boyfriend named Logan, but she always felt that there was that lingering memory of what she gave up and the connection there always had been between her and Jess. She felt she might never have that connection ever again and obviously would not have that with Logan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One : Familiar Faces

PLACE: The Grandparents House ; Rory and Logan are talking on the couch

"How did everything fall apart" she said with anger and discomfort at where her life was taking her.

"It was all my stupid fathers fault"

"No it isn't he was right about everything and it's not like he told me to quit school, I made that decision by myself." saying this in a way that she hoped or wished Logan could make it better.

"My father has been wrong before. It will all work out." he said like he was bored with the conversation sounding completely unconvincing. Soon he realized the expression on Rory's face. "Trust me my dad's an ass." with a more convincing tone in his voice.

They looked into each others eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLACE: Luke's Diner; Luke and Lorelai are talking

"Will you marry me?"

"Rory is just out of cont… wait what did you just say?"

"Luke I finally found _it _the whole package and it has always been right there in front of me. Luke

you've always known it, we are meant for each other."

"As long as you stop drinking coffee." saying this in a way just to annoy her.

"Ha that's impossible. I take it back, you can't marry me you can just keep your coff…"

Luke grabs her in mid-sentence and kisses her. Lorelai pulls away and says, "So I guess this means I can keep my coffee!" Luke kisses her again. Lorelai pulls away yet again and says, "So I guess that's a yes." with a huge smile on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLACE: The Grandparents House ; Rory is alone now

Rory was laying there on the couch thinking about everything that was going on in her life. She listened to the Shaggs. It always did seem to have that calming effect on her, yet so did the person who gave it to her three years ago. Soon her eyes slowly drifted and soon she was fast asleep.

All of the sudden the doorbell rang. She got up tiredly off the couch and answered the door. She was shocked at who she saw staring back at her. "Jess, what, why did you come back here?"

"You never said good-bye."

Rory couldn't stand it any more. She looked deeply into his chocolate brown eyes and they shared a passionate kiss.

Rory soon fell off the couch and woke up. "Was that really all a dream?" she said to herself as she walked to the door. She opened it and realized he was never there. She found herself wondering what had brought on this dream about Jess, a dream she did not completely mind having.

She walked back to the couch and found herself lying there trying to make the dream comeback.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two : Yay! It's Danish Day

PLACE: Luke's Diner ; It is now the morning after the big proposal

Lorelai sat there waiting for her danish and coffee because it was danish day and all is happy on danish day. Soon her cell phone goes off playing a spice girls-themed ring tone. She turns and looks at Luke and says, "Please, come on, you know you love me since I am such a lovely wonderful woman."

"Get Out!"

"Fine but we'll see who's the boss after I'm Mrs. Backwards Baseball Hat." She pouts her way outside, she caught a glance at the caller ID, it said it was Rory. She quickly answers her phone and hears Rory talking.

"_Mom I have to tell you something."_

"Hmmm Let me guess, you love me and you want to make up?"

"_Why yes because it's danish day."_

"And all is good on danish day and we will soon be getting free danish since I am marrying Luke."

"_What, When did this happen?"_

"Last night being the irresistible woman I am. I asked him to marry me and he said yes."

"_We need to start planning! Ooh can I be the flower girl"_

"Why yes and the minister too."

"_Okay back to reality, I am coming back to Stars Hollow, Tomorrow! Bye."_

"Okay love ya sweets" By the end of this phone conversation it hit her, She and Luke were getting married. A smile appeared on her face as she stared at Luke pouring coffee through the diner window and headed back inside.

"So I am assuming that was Rory." said Luke.

"No, It was my other fiancé who owns a diner up in Woodbury and he gives me coffee." Lorelai said in a sarcastic tone.

"Very funny, nobody needs to give you more coffee."

"Which reminds me, I need a refill"

"What is that like your eighth cup of coffee?"

"Nope only fifth"

"Your lying to me." He seemed to always know when she was lying about coffee.

"Mean! Okay you caught me it's my tenth but only because when I drink coffee I think of you." she says in a flirtatious way while batting her eyelashes.

"Oh please, the things you find amusing astound me sometimes"

"Hey I have to go to work, mmm- Bye" she gives Luke a little peck on the cheek then leaves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLACE: The Grandparents house

"So my grandparents have gotten me a job in New York for a little bit." She realized the moment her grandparents told her the job was in New York, it was where Jess was.

"That's great maybe I can come stay over sometime Ace?" giving her a little nudge implying something dirty.

"No." She knew why she had said that but couldn't believe it. She had responded to Logan without even hesitating.

"What?" Logan had a confused expression on his face.

Realizing she had to cover she said, "I just meant that you have a lot to do over the summer and anyways I will be home on weekends, so we'll see each other then."

"When on weekends, because I know you Rory or at least I know you well enough to know that you will be with your mom on weekends, since you guys made up and especially since she's getting married?"

"Trust me there will be time." She said this knowing Logan was right but she just didn't want him in New York with her.

"Okay I trust ya Ace."


	2. Lucy I'm Home

Disclaimer: We Own Nothing ……

Chapter Three : Lucy I'm Home

PLACE : Lorelai's House

"Mom, I'm Home!" Rory said sounding as excited as a kid in a candy store.

"Rory, you're back! Yay!" Lorelai said reciprocating that same excitement.

"So almost to be Mrs. Danes, I need details."

"Ok, well Luke was standing there yelling about you---" Rory quickly cut her off wondering why Luke was yelling about her.

"Wait, Why was Luke yelling about me?" talking in a confused tone with her face all scrunched up. Rory was curious but soon Lorelai ignored her question.

"Doesn't matter" saying quickly to get back to her story " … and it hit me like an elephant and two brothers sitting on it."

"Clem?"

"Yep, the one with different mothers and anyways I realized after all that had happened that I can't live without him and I knew he was the one just like that."

"Well it is about time since Luke has none for hmmmm FOREVER!" Rory said rolling her eyes showing that it had been apparent that Luke had liked her for a long time.

"Oh stop, Yay! I am finally getting married!" smiling at the fact of seeing Luke in a tux. " I mean how many times do you get to plan a wedding?" this question was rhetorical of course until Lorelai saw Rory's face and predicted she was going to say something stupid about the inn. "I mean my wedding." She now saw Rory's face again remembering Max. " I mean the wedding I am **supposed** to have!"

"Ok that was a much better way of phrasing it, speaking of which, I'm hungry let's go to my new step daddy's to eat!" Rory said with a little girlish tone in her voice when she said step daddy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLACE : Luke's Diner

"Lucy I'm Home!" Lorelai called out for Luke using a horrible Cuban accent. Luke sees her and they kiss over the counter.

"So Rory," saying this ignoring Lorelei "What will you have?"

"I'd like a --hey wait my mom always orders first."

"Ah, but I already know what she wants."

"Ha! I am offended , you can't possibly know my mood or what food I am craving." Lorelai said this knowing Luke knew what mood she was in and what food she wanted "If you're so good , let me hear it."

Luke sighed and figured he should go along with Lorelai's little anecdote or this would never end. "You want today's special sandwich" pausing for a moment to prepare for a lengthy order " -- but make the mayonnaise ketchup, Swiss cheese to cheddar, the ham to a hamburger patty, and last but not least change the bun from onion peel to sesame…now did I forget anything?" saying this knowing obviously he did not forget anything. Luke was also very proud of the fact he knew exactly what is fiancée wanted. He realized over these past few days he really liked saying, even thinking about the wedding. Luke especially loved being able to call Lorelai his fiancée, something he had longed for so many years.

Lorelai pleased at the fact he was correct said, "Oh, your good-- not in the right order but good."

Rory looking amused turned to Lorelai and said, " Hey mom, umm I forgot to tell you something." Rory paused to let Lorelai calm down from the fiery conversation she had with Luke. "Grandpa got me a job in New York." At this point of time Luke realizes this is mother/daughter talking time and he walks back to the kitchen making Lorelai's burger, and making an educated guess on what Rory wanted.

Lorelai hated talking about this situation but it most be done. Forcing the words out she said, "Oh really, what is it?"

"It's at a small magazine writing reviews on anything and everything." Rory said seeming almost excited to start work.

"Wow that sounds really fun." Lorelai almost surprised at Rory for getting a job like this. It seemed weird it had to do with journalism, which was the main reason Rory had rethought her Yale education. "and what about school?"

"Mom, I know you want me to go back but --it's just I can't take it, it's too much pressure." Lorelai opened her mouth about to give an argument but Rory cut her off and said, "Mom this doesn't mean I am completely out. I just need time to breathe."

Lorelai was almost comforted by the fact that Rory is at least putting Yale under consideration. After all the Yale talk there was an awkward silence not common with that set of Gilmore's. Breaking the silence Lorelai blurted, "Let's talk wedding plans!" Soon Luke walked over with fries and burgers on a plate in each hand.

"Ok…Hey Luke we are talking about the wedding plans and mom wants to know if you want her to wear a veil or a baseball cap." Rory said trying to hold back the laughter at the 'shut up your annoying me' look Luke gave her.

"Like I would have a choice in the matter." Luke said with the annoyed expression wiped completely off his face.

"The man knows his woman." Lorelai said amused. Rory found this as her cue to go and interrupted the silence--

"Mom, I think I am going to go home, maybe catch up on some reading, I might finish 'For Whom the Bell Tolls'." Rory found herself liking the painful Ernest Hemmingway. "ok Bye Mom, Bye Luke!" Rory exit's the diner leaving Luke and Lorelai alone.

"Ah so we need to set a date." Luke said while sitting down into Rory's abandoned spot.

"Yes I know. Do you want it sooner then later?"

"Are you kidding, don't these things take like a year to plan?" Luke said, "and cost like a million dollars?"

"Why yes in some circumstances but I am skilled at this sort of thing, I've done a ton at the inn. Let's also not forget you married Nicole in a day and did Liz and T.J's wedding in a week. So I was thinking the end of August."

"Sounds fine with me."

"So it's a date, well not an exact date." Lorelai said correcting herself.

"How does August 23rd sound?" Luke said smirking like he had something up his sleeve.

"Why so random? Although I do believe it to be a Saturday or Sunday…so good choice."

"Do I do anything random…I'm not you." laughing at his own sarcasm.

Lorelai thought hard at what August 23rd might have been. Suddenly a smile appeared on her face and she remembered what day it was. "That was the day I first walked into the diner and you first laid eyes on my beauty-- ah Luke so you are a romantic."

"Don't spread it around." Luke and Lorelai lean in to share a kiss but little do they know Ms. Patty, Stars Hollow's Gossip Queen who knew everything about everyone, was eavesdropping.

"Lorelai dear did I hear you right?" Ms. Patty said with a grin on her face.

"NO!" Lorelai and Luke shouted at the same time then laughed and Patty nodded her head and went back to her coffee.

"Hey, so listen I was wondering who is going to be your best man? I know I know Taylor is your number one option but let's rethink this."

"Umm…I have been meaning to talk to you about this." Luke said hesitating a little. "Well you know I have had contact with Jess and we talk regularly."

"Yea" Lorelai said knowing where Luke was heading

"I would like him to be my best man , but I mean that whole Rory-Jess thing…I'll just find someone else"

"No." knowing that Luke had to make his own decision and that it was ultimately Luke's choice.

"You think Rory will be okay with--"

"Actually I think it might be for the better." Lorelai interrupted Luke. "As you know I am not Jess's number one fan…but I am just saying you guys have been through a lot and me and Rory were kind of expecting this."

"Really it would be okay?" Luke was very shocked that Jess was to be his best man. "I mean he actually is getting his life together."

"Luke, you know you had a big part in that and don't even deny it….how's he doing anyway?"

"Well after a while he moved to New York, but you already knew that. He got a job and is using that money to pay for some night classes."

"Night classes for what?" Lorelai grew even more curious on how Jess was doing and she knew right when she got home she would tell Rory.

"School…he got his GED and is going to a community college. I mean its not Yale or anything but at least it is something and he has a job lined up after he is finished with school."

"Wow! Are we talking about the same Jess here?" Remembering those days when Jess lived in Stars Hollow. Jess was the bad boy rebel kid who had always reminded her of James Dean. She remembered how she had waited up for Rory to come home from her dates with Jess , just to make sure she was safe. She remembered being worried when her daughter was with him.

"Yeah, I know" Luke said proudly.

"This is great…I am really happy for you two." she said shocked that she was happy for Jess or anything to do with Jess.

"Okay, well Rory is waiting at home and I am going to try and convince her that we don't need all those things from Africa for the wedding…so bye!"

"Wait!" Luke said confused but Lorelai did not answer him and just kept walking toward the door of the diner and left. Luke smiled at the thought of his life to come.


	3. Best Man Mystery

CHAPTER 3: Best Man Mystery

PLACE: Lorelai's House

Rory sat there on her bed thinking, mainly about her life and the boys who are or were in it. She opened up her copy of 'For Whom the Bell Tolls', but it was useless. Rory couldn't concentrate. One thought kept running through her mind-- why couldn't she get _him _out of her head and said to herself over and over again that she was happy with Logan.

Rory suddenly came out of this trance hearing the front door close and heard Lorelai yelling, "Rory…hunny, we need to talk."

"What's up?"

"Well remember how we've been wondering who Luke's best man was going to be…" Loralai said with a fake and forced smile on her face, hoping Rory would take the news well.

Eager to find out who the mystery best man was she enthusiastically said, "Yeah!"

"Well no need to wonder anymore…guess?" Lorelai said not wanting to tell Rory, she decided that she would give her a few chances to guess correctly.

"The timberland manager?"

"No umm.." still hesitating.

"Uh oh, serious tone…this must mean--" Rory quickly got cut-off by her mother.

"Yep, Jess."

"Wow." Rory knew that he was going to be Luke first choice and had given herself time to think about it and get used to it. "I haven't seen him since that whole come away with me thing." Rory said thinking what would've happened if she had said yes and gone with him. "I wonder how he's doing?"

"Well I can actually help you."

"Huh?"

"Well he got his life together, finished school, and has a job lined up in New York." Lorelai said this at an incredible speed which only took her a few seconds to finish her statement.

"Whoa! I can't believe that! Do you think he's changed?" hoping that Jess still had a little of that bad boy thing in him.

"I don't know. I guess we will find out in a couple of days cause he is coming down to help with the wedding."

Rory smiled. She was glad that she was going to see him soon and happy that he was helping with the wedding. " I can't wait. Hey listen, I just wanted to let you know that I start my job on Monday. So that mean I have to go to the apartment and unpack and all those lovely little things tomorrow. I will see you next weekend!"

""Ok love, bye!" Lorelai said in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, I will. Bye"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

PLACE: The Grandparent's

Rory stepped out of her car and walked to the door of the pool house hearing the clickety-clack that her heels made when then hit the hard concrete. Rory pulled her key out of her pink purse and unlocked the door. She opened it and who was she to find on the other side of the door? None other then Logan…sitting there.

"Logan what are you doing here?" she said surprised at seeing her Yale boyfriend.

"Well, I thought you might be home, so I came. Then I thought you might be back soon , so I ended up waiting for 3 hours."

Rory looked at him, he looked exhausted, almost like he had not gotten any sleep for days. "Oh, I'm sorry, you poor thing…you should've just called me."

"It went straight to voicemail."

"Oh, I forgot to turn it back on." Remembering she had turned it off to read back in Stars Hollow.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"What?…I can't, I have to go to New York tomorrow and then Monday, I start my job." Rory said this knowing that she could've done something with Logan, but her conscience said no and therefore decided she did not feel like doing anything with him.

"Geez Rory, I knew it was going to be like this. I hate not seeing ya ace."

"Hey, Yes you will… but just not tonight." Rory said feeling a little guilty for blowing him off.

"Okay, I'll call you later." saying this as though he missed her already.

"Bye." Rory leaned in for a kiss and his lips touched hers , but she felt nothing. She thought to herself _-- this will sound cheesy but no sparks, no fireworks_.


	4. Howl

Disclaimer: We own nothing …..

Chapter 4: The Howl

PLACE: New York

Rory looked outside of the bus window, absorbing all of the New York atmosphere. Everything seemed so familiar, even though she had only been there a few times. The bus stopped and Rory stood and grabbed her stuff and started to head toward the door. She stepped off the bus and walked toward her apartment on 5th, looking excitedly at all of the sites to see and noticing her apartment was right across the street from a park. She looked a little closer at the park, thinking it looked so familiar. Finally it dawned on her, that was the park in which she saw Jess sitting on the bench reading, the time where she had skipped school just to see him.

Trying to forget those memories Rory walked through the doors of the beautiful apartment her grandparents had paid for and went up the stairs to her room. There was an incredible view of the park. Rory ran up to the window very fast, wanting to see all the natives of New York walking around in a bustle trying to get to work or school or any place that they desired. Then she saw him, Jess. She ran down the marble stairs to the apartment and slammed open the doors as ungracefully as possible and screamed, "JESS!" The man did not turn around. Not knowing what to do Rory ran even faster to catch up to him. With a saddened look on her face Rory slowly walked back toward her apartment. Rory was not sad that she had just made a fool of herself to a complete stranger but was sad because the man she had chased was indeed not Jess.

Now hungry, Rory, instead of walking to her apartment , turned around and walked aimlessly looking for a place to eat. She stumbled upon the hot dog stand and ordered the same thing she had ordered with Jess, oddly enough she actually --even though she had been here with Jess over two years ago--remembered what she had ordered. Most of New York reminded her of the boyfriend she had once had.

Satisfied with her meal Rory walked back upstairs to the expensive apartment which her grandparents had furnished. She sat exhaustedly on the leather couch bored, not knowing what to do with her time. She tried to take a nap but she had too much on her mind and soon after decided to go to an old bookstore she had seen while trying to find a place to eat.

Right when Rory walked into the bookstore, she realized it had twice as many books as the store in Stars Hollow, and began looking through each and every one eagerly. She saw a copy of 'The Howl' and flipped through it. On the last page Rory noticed someone had written on it. Looking a little closer Rory realized that she knew the handwriting. It was Jess's, she was positive, she had almost memorized it from reading her copy of 'The Howl' over forty times. At the top of the page it said, "Past Property of Jess Mariano." She scrolled her eyes down to the bottom of the page swiftly and it said, "Never Give Up On the Love of Your Life." Rory immediately put it down and ran out of the store and bumped into a man.

"Sorry." said the mysterious man with a rather recognizable voice.

"Nope, It was my fau… Jess? Rory was almost at a loss of words. She had been thinking of what to say to him but she had nothing prepared. She was not planning on seeing him in at least another week. There was a long silence when the two just stood in shock.

"What are you doing in New York?" Jess said trying to contain his excitement, but a little smirk slipped out.

"I live here for the summer."

"Well I know you don't want me anywhere near you so I'm just gonna leave." He said knowing that he did not want to leave but wanted to stay with her forever.

Everything was running through her head, everything she thought of Jess and soon Rory forgot why she had been looking forward to seeing him. "Just stop it okay! I don't have time for your sarcastic comments. You know… I have been thinking that I should hate you and just let you walk away again, but you know I don't want that. I want you in my life, just not the way we were, just as friends…I mean I have a boyfriend. So if you promise me no funny business we can be friends…because I really need someone to talk to, someone who knows me the way you do."

Unsure of what to say, "Rory, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just really need to talk. Here is my address. Feel free to swing by around 7. I would really love just to hang out."

"Okay, I will be there." Jess smiled as Rory walked away and mumbled to himself, "This may be my chance." He walked into the bookstore and saw the copy of 'The Howl' just lying there, wondering if Rory had seen it.

Authors note

...Short but we thought it was a good place to end the chapter ….more to come later ……… REVIEW PLEASE! We like feedback! It is appreciated…. Thanks to those who have!


	5. 15 Minutes

Disclaimer: I have nothing …….

Chapter 5 : 15 minutes

PLACE: Rory's apartment

Rory sat there on her couch bawling, yet again thinking of her life and what a mess she was. She cried so hard she almost missed the distinct knock on the door.

"He's here! It's only 6:45!" thinking she looked a mess, mascara running down her eyes, her hair looked as though she had not brushed it for days. She got up and walked closer and closer to the door, with each step trying to make herself look as decent as possible. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breathe and reached slowly for the door knob.

"Logan!" thinking why now, why did Logan have to come now.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"What are you doing here?" Rory said out-of-breathe from the shock, worrying to herself 'Oh crap Jess will be here in fifteen, no, now 13 minutes.'

"I wanted to see you."

"Okay, well here I am." hoping he'd leave because she now had 11 minutes until Jess would be arriving.

"Look I need to talk to you." Logan said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay, what about?" thinking if she just stayed quiet and gave short answers he would leave sooner.

"Us."

"What about us?"

"I know we said this relationship could last and that we would try and make it last."

Rory cutting him off she said, " Oh my gosh what did you do?" wondering what new girl he had slept with.

"Hey calm down. I was actually referring to you." sounding almost shocked and offended at the previous remark Rory had made regarding him.

"What!"

"Yeah, you….I just have a feeling that you are not in this as much as I am."

"Of course I'm in this Logan…stop being silly." saying while hoping this would make Logan leave, but it didn't. She knew what she had to say to get him to leave. Rory opened her mouth to tell Logan she loved him but the words came out differently than expected, "I love you Jess." Rory didn't even notice her mistake until…

"What did you just say?"

"I said I loved you." stammering, making a really bad recovery. Looking at Logan's face, Rory realized he did not buy the alibi.

"No you didn't. You said 'I love you Jess,'"

"I DID NOT!"

"Rory listen, I think you are possibly the best thing and the worst thing that has ever happened to me but…you don't want to be with _me._"

"Logan, please no. I mean we just started out and we've already been through so much together."

"I am doing this because I care about you and tonight you just confirmed what I have been thinking all along…you're not over Jess."

"YES I AM!" She thought saying this might magically make her get over the feelings she still had for Jess.

"No Rory, face the facts. We can be friends nothing more. It's **_killing _**me to let you go, but someone has won you over and it's not me." Logan heads toward the door but Rory suddenly stops him.

"WAIT!" Logan turns around hoping that she'd decide to be with him. "Good-bye Logan."

"Why do you say that Ace?"

"Because I know how much it hurts when you don't say it." Remembering all those times Jess had left with no warning or good-bye.

Logan nods and walks up to the door and reaches for the handle, but as he is doing that someone knocks on the door. Logan opens it and says, "Who are you?"

"Jess"

"Well nice to finally meet you. I was just on my way out."

"Bye" Jess said utterly confused. He walks in and sees Rory. "Are you okay?" Looking at her, tears pouring down her cheeks. He sits next to her and hold her close to his body and she buries herself into his arms. "Rory everything will be okay."


	6. The Explanation

Disclaimer: We own nothing …….

A/N: We love the response so far! Keep it coming PLEASE! Just To restate that this is a Jess and Rory fanfic because we love them together also a Luke and Lorelai fan fic………. Hope You Love This Story as much as we do and there is much more to come!

Chapter The Explanation

PLACE: Rory's Apartment

Rory was still buried in Jess arms for over 20 minutes. They pull apart. Jess wipes the tears from Rory's face and said, "Okay so do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Well how much time do you have because people might mistake me for you." she said with a slight giggle almost proud of the little joke she had made.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jess said in the sarcastic tone he used all the time pretending to take offense.

"Nothing. I just really need someone to talk to.

They sat there for hours. She told him everything -- Yale, Logan, and the fights with her mom, why she is in New York and left nothing out not one little detail. While she said this she broke down into tears and leaned into Jess and laid her head on his chest.

Jess smiled, sitting there breathing, he did not want to move thinking if he did she would move her body away from his. He liked the feeling of having her there, laying in his arms. He finally broke away from the thoughts of Rory in his mind and said, "Do you want to know what I think?"

She gave him a stern look and he finished what he was saying, "…I think you need to go back to school and finish what you started. You are to going to listen to some political nut who doesn't know what he is talking about. I believe in you and so does your mom and Luke and everyone else in stars hollow…everyone but you. I mean what happened to you going overseas like Christiane Amanpour? You got it Rory, you know you do…and you know your mom cares about you. She just doesn't want to see you throw your life away on one stupid person's opinion. And your boyfriend who just broke up with you is an idiot and has no idea what he's missing. Does he know how many people would kill to be in his spot." saying this wishing he had been Logan. Logan must be stupid to give up Rory like that. Now he realized that.

Rory found herself comforted by everything Jess had said. For the first time in a long time she felt as though everything was going to be okay. She missed him and soon she started to believe what Logan had said….was she _still_ not over Jess.

"Wow you really have changed." Rory sat there a little surprised that what her mom had told her was true.

"No, not really. I have just grown up and realized I need to stop screwing up."

"Yeah, my mom told me all the stuff that you've gone through and I am so proud of you."

He could tell that she was sincere and genuinely happy for him and he smiled at that fact. "I want you to know that I don't have any regrets and before you throw me out or say something I want to explain everything. I couldn't talk to you about it before. But I can now and don't say anything until I am done." There was a silence until it was broken with Jess' deep breath and he started his explanation.

""Well let's start with the day of the party… I couldn't bear to disappoint you again so I kept it to myself. Then you came into the room, things started to heat up because I didn't want to loose you. I felt like I was and I wanted to hold on to you as long as I could. Then I saw you with Dean and just figured it would be the easy way out if I just left. I went to California to run away from everything. I couldn't bear to tell you good-bye, but I needed to get my life together…I just needed to get out and go. In California I started to straighten out and then I came back and told you I loved you….I just needed to let you know that I cared and then ran in fear of rejection. Then the night I came to your dorm, I went about it all wrong…I just wanted you in my life and decided what the hell and went for it. I decided that was it and moved into a better apartment, fixed things with Luke, and got it together hoping the next time I saw you I could explain."

"I guess I kind of understand why you left. I appreciate you staying and listening to all my crap. I needed someone…you were right, I couldn't count on you before but I can count on you now."


	7. Inches Apart and The Man In Charge

Ok it has been a while …. You might want to read the last chapter to refresh your mind ….. well tell us how u like it! Plus we added a little more to this chapter

Chapter 7: Inches Apart

PLACE: RORY'S APARTMENT

"Wow, we talked all night." Rory said with a smile emerging on her face.

"Oh, now don't tease, you know you wanted me and my sexy ways." Jess said jokingly.

"Oh you caught me." her cheeks turned red. She tried to make it look like she was joking, just as Jess did. She knew she was not doing a very good job.

Breaking the awkward silence Jess chimed in, "So…Lets go get something to eat."

"Hey why are you assuming I have nothing here?"

"Come on Rory, I know you have nothing…because your you…I know a place with great pancakes."

"Alright…and this time I am totally prepared to take the subway." Rory said making fun of the last time she was in New York with Jess.

Jess laughed at the memory "Oh come on it's _only _15 blocks"

"Haha very funny…let's go"

----

PLACE: THE MYSTERIOUS PANCAKE PLACE

"Hey wait a second …this looks familiar" Rory said trying to figure out exactly where she was, she knew she had been here before…but when?

"Really now. Why do you say that?"

Rory knew that tone in Jess's voice. She knew he was up to something. Suddenly she realized where she was. "It's the record store!"

"Oops, I guess this isn't where the pancakes are..huh"

"Well, I guess you decided to make a detour and take a trip down memory lane." She knew Jess wouldn't admit he wanted to come.

"Great idea, why didn't I think of it." jess said evasively thinking he would never admit it was his idea.

Rory loved this place even though she had been here only once before. It reminded her so much of Jess, how sweet he was to her when she had come to see him. The way he looked that day. The way he smelled….just everything about him. Rory began wandering through the record she loved so much. She flipped through a few CD's , she was down by the S's…she grabbed a copy of the Shaggs and looked at the back. Something was written on it. Her heart beat faster when she realized it was written by Jess…it said exactly what the copy of _The Howl _said…"Never give up on the love of your life." Rory put it down quickly hoping Jess did not see her looking at it.

Jess walked up behind Rory " So are you ready for pancakes?"

"Yes, Yes…have you forgotten my eating ways…I have a strict schedule."

"Ha, One can never forget the Gilmore way of eating." Jess said full of sarcasm.

"Glad to be known for something."

"As you are for many more."

"Like what?" wonder what could possibly come out of Jess mouth.

"Being heartbreakers." quickly after he had said that he realized it was something he shouldn't.

"What did you say?" almost stunned at what he had said.

"Ummm… I said heart wreckers…ummm cause of all that coffee." Jess said knowing he was doing a horrible recovery.

"Okay Luke…let's go."

"Hey I wouldn't go that far!" Rory grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out of the record store.

"Okay, I am ready for some food now…Come on heartbreaker" she said teasing Jess.

"What?..I swear I said heart wrecker."

----

Rory and Jess ate and laughed, just like the good old times…but even better. Rory's trouble went straight out of her head when she was with Jess. She loved how it felt so right just sitting with him, having him with her. Suddenly rory realized exactly how close the two were, they were only inches apart. Unaware of what she might do or what Jess might do, she knew she wanted to kiss him, but would he kiss her back?

The both of them were frozen. Jess sat there thinking of what to do. He thought to himself " I finally have her back in my life, she trusts me now…I can't screw this up….just fight the urge to kiss her…if I lose her again ...I just couldn't take it…Oh come on Mariano…you sound like a girl…okay just back away slowly…back away slowly."

As Jess moved away from her, Rory was shocked that Jess had not kissed her, She still loved him and she knew he still loved her. She had all the confirmation that Jess had changed…the new and improved Jess in which she could count on, who would always be there for her.

At the same time both Rory and Jess said, "I have to go to work."

"Hey, I call you when I get off …maybe we can hit up a movie or something." Rory said hoping he'd accept her offer.

"I'll be waiting." Jess said as a smile appeared on his face.

----

PLACE: RORY'S NEW WORKPLACE

Rory was so excited about starting her first day of work. She confidently strutted up to the secretary and smiled and asked…"Can I see the man in charge?"

The secretary put down her pen and reciprocated the smile and said "You must be the new girl, Hi I'm Angie."

"Yep that's me…all ready to go…hey is that an extra cup of coffee you got there?"

"it's all yours."

"I'm gonna like working with you." Rory said

"Well Mr. Mariano will be here in a minute."

"Mr. Mariano?" Rory said this in utter shock she could hardly believe it until she heard a familiar voice coming from behind her.

"This is the new girl?" Jess said in amazement.

"Yeah, she seems really nice." Angie said.

Jess and Rory looked at each other and just stared into each others

eyes, wondering if this had been fate. Suddenly they busted out laughing.

"Uhhh…. am I missing something?" Angie said with a confused look on her face.

"Angie, this is Rory Gilmore…we go way back."

"This is Rory! The girl you always talk ab…"

Jess cut Angie off before she said anything more that he didn't want Rory to hear. "Okay…well lets get you started here."

"You talked about me?" Rory said blushing, thinking it was cute he had talked about her.

"I was bored I needed something to talk about." Jess said sarcastically.

"You talked about me."

"Oh come on we aren't five." Jess said finally admitting he talked about her. She hugged him and he grabbed her hand and showed her around the office.


	8. Kisses of Gratitude

SORRY! It is taking so long to get these chapters up …. We hope you like the story so far and we got plenty more for you! We love reviews!

Chapter 8: Kisses of Gratitude

PLACE: LUKE'S DINER

"Okay here's your coffee." Luke said in a monotonic voice.

"Why Thank you, Now I know who to send my kisses of gratitude to!" said Lorelai enthusiastically.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to…" Luke stopped in the middle of his sentence, shocked at what, more like who, was staring back at him through the diner window.

"Okay, you're going to have to give me a little more than that, want to what?" Lorelai paused for a moment. "What are you looking at?" and with that she turned her head and saw Rory walking into the diner, with Jess.

There was an awkward silence in which both Rory and Jess noticed was due to Luke's reaction of their arrival together. Rory broke the silence by saying, "Umm…Jess and I have been talking." She paused nervously. "Mom didn't I tell you we've been talking?"

Instead of Lorelai responding Luke jumped in quickly, "When did this happen? I did not know about this talking."

"That's because you're you and I just figured Jess would tell you." Lorelai said.

"Congrats, you guys are finally together, Hey Luke, Fix any neighbors porches lately." Jess said changing the topic.

"Let's not relive that." Luke sounded exasperated.

"Oh Lucas, you talked about me didn't you." Lorelai said pleased with knowing Luke had been pining for her all those years.

"No, and never call me Lucas again." Luke said sounded embarrassed.

Jess leaned over to Rory. They were close, their cheeks touched, and he whispered in her ear, "Wow nothing's actually changed except they're _actually_ together." Jess knew he could have spoken this out loud, but he just wanted to be close to Rory, and he didn't want to pull away.

Neither did Rory. Rory was taking Jess in, the way he looked, the way he smelt, they way it felt when he whispered into her ear, inches away from her face. She found herself remembering what they used to have, how she had once teased him about how he wanted to come over, when Paris was over studying, but he would never admit that. She could have stayed there forever until…

"RORY!" Lorelai spoke loudly trying to get Rory's attention.

"Oh yeah, bridesmaids outfits…." Rory said still not paying full attention. She knew she wouldn't be able to pay attention with Jess right next to her, smelling so good, looking so good.

"Well they are all finished and beautiful. Now All I need is for that thing I created 21 years ago to try it on."

"Dirty" Rory said as almost like an instinct.

"Thank you" Lorelai responded. "So, Hey, Hun, why don't you come over, we can have a movie night."

"Okay, I'll be there." Rory said, happy to be able to spend time with her best friend, whom she felt like she hadn't seen in forever.

"Hey Luke, your coming over later tonight?" Lorelai said in a flirtatious and infamous voice.

"Dirty." Lorelai listened to these words shocked, because they did not come from Rory, but Jess.

"Wow, I actually thought Jess Mariano was somewhat funny, that's a first." Lorelai was still in semi-shock.

"Well time does change people." Jess said.

"Well how about you come with Luke." Lorelai said genuinely wanting Jess to come.

"No thanks, I'm not into the whole 'The Graduate' movie scene." Jess said laughing at his own joke.

"JESS!" Luke yelled. Now the other three sat there laughing. "Jess is coming." Luke said whether Jess wanted to or not. But Luke knew Jess wanted to, Lorelai knew Jess wanted to, Jess knew he wanted to.

"I have added to my book collection, it will even impress you." Rory said excitedly.

"and what if it doesn't." Jess said in a mysterious sarcastic tone. He knew he'd be impressed, it was Rory, how could he not.

"if it doesn't I'll read J.D Salinger….but if it does you have to read Sylvia Plath." Rory said

"Oh, you're on" Jess said in a playful voice.

Jess knew he'd have a long night ahead of him reading

'The Bell Jar.'

Rory stood up out of her chair, Jess then stood up immediately. He held the door for Rory as she walked out the diner. He ran to catch up with her. They walked closely, almost shoulder-to-shoulder.

Through the diner window Luke and Lorelai watched as Jess put his arm around Rory.


	9. I Can't Help It I'm Addicted

CHAPTER 9: I Can't Help It, I'm Addicted

PLACE: Luke's Diner

The diner was silent, Luke and Lorelai left in shock from Rory and Jess's last appearance.

"Okay, I don't think being maid of honor and best man is going to be weird anymore…man Luke…he's changed…I can't believe I'm saying this…" Lorelai paused for a dramatic effect, "he's happy."

"Well him seeing Rory has probably really helped, I mean she was the whole reason he changed anyways." Luke said knowing he should have probably not said that without Jess's permission first.

"Wait, What! Are you telling me he's still in love with her STILL!" Lorelai emphasized the word still considering they had dated years ago.

"Hey what can I say, You Gilmore women are hard to get over. I never did…but I got the girl in the end."

Rory and Jess were still visible through the diner window. Lorelai looked out at them, they were obviously flirting and said, "I wouldn't be surprised if you both do."

Luke smiled, and Lorelai gave him a kiss. Soon they were back to the wedding topic, which was approaching soon, sooner than they expected.

PLACE: Outside the Diner

"Okay so let's get the movie for tonight" Rory said. Her heart was pounding. Jess had put his arm around Rory's waist, just like the way he used to when they had dated. She loved it when he did that. It somehow made her feel as if they were the only two people in the world and time was standing still.

"Sounds good." He said as he pulled Rory a little bit closer to his body. Both of them stopped and stood there for a minute. Standing there looking at each other. Finally Jess came back to reality and said, " umm… we should get going."

PLACE: VIDEO STORE

"Ooh look they finally have those old videos for sale again." The last time the videos had been for sale Rory and Lorelai spent hours there sorting through each and every movie and bought at least 27 movies including all five Rocky Movies and an extra copy of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, just in case they lost a copy. Remembering this specific occasion made her super excited to look through the new batch.

This left Jess to pick out the movie. She knew Jess was up to the task.

She ran over to the gigantic bin and started to dig through it. She found an old copy of _Almost Famous _remembering having to watch that movie with Jess at least a dozen times. She turned it over and looked at the back. The movie said the same thing that the book had said "Never give up on the love of your life." Instead this time he wrote Property of M.J.

She laughed out loud, Jess didn't notice. She thought it wasn't very clever just switching his initials, who would even think of that? She then remembered the time that her and her mom wanted to carve their initials backwards at her graduation from Chilton.

Jess walked up next to Rory. She quickly threw _Almost Famous _at the top of the movie pile. He had a movie in his hand. It was one that everyone could agree on. Jess looked over at the bin of movies and saw _Almost Famous _on top. "Oh Shit" he thought to himself, hoping that Rory had not seen the advice he had written on the case of the movie.

"It's almost time to start the movie, we'd better get going." Rory said.

PLACE: LORELAI'S HOUSE

"Alright 10 to 1 Luke is asleep before the movie starts" Lorelai said in a joking manner, but truly meant it. Luke had fallen asleep through just about every movie Lorelai forced him to watch. He even fell asleep through _The Breakfast Club_, which Lorelai considered a classic.

"and that Jess is asleep before the beginning credits end." Rory said.

Luke didn't respond, he was sure he'd lose this bet. But Jess sarcastically said as if he was slightly offended, " Oh we shall see."

Rory and Lorelai looked each other and went into the kitchen to grab the pizza, pretzels, popcorn, and marshmallows. They walk back into the room and popped in the movie.

As the beginning credits ended they looked over at Luke and Jess, both were passed out on the couch. Jess was even snoring.

"Ha, we do know our men." Lorelai said.


End file.
